Tequila
by jamerisia
Summary: bueno pues he aqui mi primer One-Shot. y pues: Mexico se encuentra en un estado considerable de ebriedad, se encuentra con España... que pasara? ... perdon soy mala con esto xDUu!


Bueno pues aqui un one-shot que proviene de un rol de hace ya mucho tiempo uwú

espero les guste y dejen reviews(?) :3 es la primera historia que termino ._. y perdon si tengo alguna falta de ortografia, mi ortografia es patrocinada por word(?) XD ahora la clasificacion dire que soy mala para determinarla xD nada mas contiene uno que otro insulto y tal vez algun beso por ahi(?) XD

Hetalia no me pertenece, es obra de Hidekaz Himaruya junto con españa desde luego

ahora Mexico es un oc

disfrutenlo :3 y arriba el spainxmexico!(?) owo9

* * *

A ya muy altas horas un joven mexicano se encontraba vagando por las calles en un estado considerable de ebriedad, ¿hacia dónde se dirigía? Quién sabe, era una pregunta que en ese momento ni él se podría responder. Cansado de vagar sin dirección alguna decide detenerse en un parque, caminaba con un poco de trabajo, logra llegar a una banca y se sienta viendo hacia el cielo, perdido completamente en un tormentoso mar de pensamientos, algo pasaba ¿Qué? Quién sabe, pero algo le traía alterado, tal vez la razón por la cual decidió ir a beber hasta quedar casi inconsciente, tal vez no llego a tal límite pero era seguro de que había una razón desconocida para hacerlo.

Era ya más de media noche y al parecer no era el único que se encontraba en el parque, al parecer los pies del mexicano le hicieron llegar hasta un parque cercano a casa de aquella persona, de aquel español al que él ya mucho tiempo atrás veía como su padre.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos presentes había notado la presencia del otro; lo que hasta cierto punto sería bueno, ya que a el mexicano no le agradaría la idea de que esa persona en especial le viera en tal estado, tal vez por respeto, o tal vez por miedo, miedo a que en ese estado hable de mas, que le diga cosas dañinas o tal vez era el miedo a decirle lo que realmente sentía desde lo profundo de su corazón, aquel sentimiento incluso más fuerte que el odio contenido durante esos 300 años en los que estuvo bajo la custodia del español, ese sentimiento que por ya casi 200 años a traído reprimido y tratando de negarlo, ese sentimiento que pensaba que solo era algo pasajero, pero ya casi 2 siglos con ese mismo sentimiento no podría ser posible. Tal vez planeaba decírselo en algún otro momento, tal vez siquiera alguna vez pensó en decírselo, prefirió vivir en la negación, pero bien se sabe que en el estado en el que se encuentra no es del todo confiable, y sobre todo como quien dice ''solo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad''… seguramente de haber notado la presencia desde mucho antes hubiera huido, hubiera huido antes de que aquella persona posara su mirada en el mexicano…

-Francisco…?

Escuchar su nombre fue como si una ráfaga de viento inmediatamente se llevara todos sus pensamientos, pero no solo fue el hecho de escuchar su nombre, fue el hecho de escuchar esa voz tan familiar, pero a la vez ya desconocida del español.

-Francisco eres tú?

El español ya se encontraba justo enfrente de el, el joven mexicano voltea a verle, tratando de enfocar la mirada que con el alcohol se había vuelto un tanto borrosa, quedo completamente paralizado al reconocer aquella figura que hacía bastante tiempo no veía. En ese momento no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si abrazarle o golpearle, tenía miedo de dejarse llevar por los efectos del alcohol… solo se pone de pie con un poco de trabajo, se viendo fijamente al ojiverde…

-A-Antonio…?

-si… Francisco… soy yo… Antonio… -se queda observando fijamente al moreno y nota aquel tono carmesí en las mejillas del otro debido a los efectos del alcohol- te encuentras bien…?

-y-yoo? Pero si estoy re-bien~

Las palabras podrían decir algo pero su estado físico como su manera de hablar decían todo lo contrario.

-Seguramente ahora el mayor le veía con un aire de preocupación- estás seguro…? Mejor vamos a mi casa…. No pareces estar bien….

-que estoy bien~! No me ves que estoy bien bien re-bien~

-vale como digáis….

En ese momento iba a protestar pero mejor se queda callado, no solo porque ya no tenía que protestar, si no por el contacto, el contacto en que el otro le agarro del brazo haciéndolo caminar, contra su voluntad tal vez, pero el mexicano no lo dudo ni un momento y comenzó a caminar junto con el español, dejando que este le guie hasta que después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa del español.

-será mejor que te quedes aquí a pasar la noche, no creo que en tu estado llegues hasta tu casa, además de que si alguien te ve podría ser un problema….

El mexicano le escuchaba, pero sentía que el otro nada mas hablaba por hablar, era obvio que él no estaba consciente de lo que el otro le decía, de un momento a otro cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en una habitación, estaba solo, el español había ido a buscar un poco de ropa cómoda para que el mexicano pudiera descansar a gusto a pesar de su estado. ¿Por qué era tan bueno con él? Esa pregunta comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza al joven, como alguien podría ser bueno con el después de todo lo que el pasado conlleva. Su mente estaba demasiado confundida como para ponerse a pensar en cada detalle, apenas vio que el español regreso, se puso de pie, y por alguna extraña razón lo abrazo, para lo que el otro se sorprendió un poco.

-asdasdas Toñoo~ Toooñoooooo~ -comenzó a decir el nombre del mayor sin sentido alguno-

- que pasa Francisco? -se podía empezar a notar un deje de preocupación en su mirada- panchito…?

-hm… eres un idiota~

El español solo se le queda viendo tratando de comprender a que venía ese comentario tan de repente, sabia el estado del otro, pero aun así prefirió no decir nada y dignarse a esperar a que el mexicano terminara de hablar.

-sep, eres un idiota enserio~ pendejo~ sabes… estoy seguro que tu siendo el dueño del mundo y conquistador de TODO el continente~ ….. hm... Apuesto a que te creías mucho~

-sabes… eres tierno cuando estas ebrio –trata de sonreír por más que la sonrisa fuera falsa, con tal de no demostrar su incomodidad por el comentario del otro-

Debido a la reacción del español el mexicano logra soltarse del abrazo empujándolo sin mucha fuerza.

-Y a ver… que no he acabado!... tú te aprovechabas de todo lo que te daba~ y no solo lo que yo te daba… también mis hermanos~

-yo también te quiero francisco y sabes que no me aprovechaba de ustedes –daba su mejor esfuerzo no verse afectado por los comentarios del otro, pero todo tiene su límite.

-Asdasdasdfdsaf! Solo te tengo una palabra~: O-R-O… ORO~ …. Tsk… aunque claro esta~… el cacao… tus tomates, tus queridos tomates! Y una que otra extravagancia por supuesto… y como olvidar algo… los esclavos~

Y como bien se diría, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la mirada del español se entristeció de poco en poco, no podía responder nada ya que sabía que muchas de esas cosas eran verdad, solo se dio la media vuelta, no se fue, solo no quería que el otro le viera. Era más que obvio que el mexicano no se iba a callar, por más que el español se diera la vuelta, tantos años reprimidos, cosas que no salieron a la luz todos estos años, ahora surgen de una manera rápida, seguramente no la manera adecuada y mucho menos la situación, pero una vez comenzado no se podría detener.

-ooo si claro! Pero era interesante tener a un extraño cerca que me enseñara cosas de otro continente… a un idiota que amara los tomates y se preocupara un poco por mi…. Aunque solo era para tomar lo que quería….

Las palabras duelen mucho más que los golpes…..

-eso pasó hace mucho tiempo… por si no lo sabes… ahora busco otra cosa de ti… -cabizbajo logra formular estas palabras, tratando de ser fuerte.

-hm... Ten por seguro que no pienso dar nada gratis~ ya he aprendido~

-cuál sería el precio….? –voltea a verle de reojo pero aun sin voltearse y mucho menos verle fijamente a los ojos.

Era claro que el mexicano hacia caso omiso a lo que el otro le decía.

-sabes… ya van a ser 200 años desde que me largue~ desde que decidí irme al fin~ hahahahahahahah te hice pendejo! Ni siquiera estaba enojado con tu forma de gobernar, sabes? Si por mi fuera hubiera seguido bajo el mando de tu corona…pero… no~ no me gustaba verte conmigo y saber que solo buscabas CIERTAS COSAS de mi… bleah!

-pero ya no es así! –comenzó a notarse cierto tono de enojo en la voz del español.

- 200 años no pasan en vano… muchas cosas han cambiado~ -ríe sin gana alguna.

-tú mismo lo has dicho… MUCHAS COSAS han cambiado…..

-hahahahaha! Aun así… yo sé algo~… se que aun guardas eso…. Je… me refiero a ese pedazo de ti… el que no sonríe siempre~

-no supongas algo que no sabes si es cierto o no…. –decide al fin voltear a verle, pero por más de estar frente a él decide mantener la mirada baja.

-uhm... nunca dije que suponía~ yo se~… yo se que muy en el fondo todavía guardas algo de ese lado… ese lado que hacía que te gustara ver sufrir a la gente… ese lado… agresivo… asdasdas como le diría el japonés ese... tu lado yan.. yandere…? Asdasd si esa cosa!... ese lado tuyo conquistador~… de la inquisición~…. Bueno bueno.. a sabes a que me refiero… uhm… un Toño ''humano'' que no puede estar sonriendo siempre…

-y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar ese pensamiento…? –murmura en un tono apenas audible.

-jajajajaja y que planeas hacer! No puedes pretender que eres esa persona alegre siempre…. Pero… te diré algo~…. Me gusta conocer ese lado tuyo~…. Me hace sentir más cercano a tu verdadero yo~, ese ''tu'' que yo conozco… y que seguramente ni tu queridísimo Lovino ha llegado a conocer…. je~

De un momento a otro sin saber exactamente en qué momento realmente, el español le tomo de la cara haciendo que le vea fijamente, antes de plantarle un beso en contra de la voluntad del otro, lo que resulto extraño ya que el mexicano no lo aparto, se quedo completamente paralizado hasta que el español se separo de él.

-ESTO TE PARECE YANDERE! Que no vez que te quiero! Que realmente te quiero…. –articula estas palabras mientras un tono carmesí comienza a aparecer en las mejillas del español- sabes… siempre lo he sentido…. –baja de nuevo la mirada ya sin decir algo más.

- y-yo…. –le tiembla un poco la voz y suspira relajándose un poco- ya… ya veo... aunque… supones que te crea así como así?

-tengo alguna otra alternativa…?

-a que te refieres?

-no veo otra manera de demostrarlo… -decide alzar la mirada viendo al mexicano a los ojos- aunque te bese, te abrace, te diga lo que siento… al parecer no me llegaras a creer…. Y solo logras que se me acaben las ideas, sabes?

-y-yo…

No pudo terminar de hablar, por alguna razón le había vuelto a abrazar, le abrazo de una manera cálida, al parecer el joven no estaba del todo seguro del porque le abrazaba, no sabía si era solo por el hecho de haber escuchado las palabras del otro, o por el hecho de que el también sentía algo por el español; sea lo que sea que haya sido el español había correspondido aquel abrazo, gustoso, sonrojado, no planeaba soltarle, quería estar así con él, quería que ese abrazo durara para siempre.

-y-yo… perdóname…. Toño…

-no tengo nada que perdonarte…. –murmura mientras le acaricia la mejilla con una mano sin soltarle del abrazo con la otra.

-siempre he sido un malagradecido contigo…. –deja escapar una lagrima de esos ojos marronoes- perdón…

-sabes… a pesar de todo, eres tan tierno…. –limpia la lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla del menor-

-e-eso no es cierto! –su voz se quebraba, comenzaba a llorar- tu me dabas todo! M-me enseñaste de t-Toño… y yo… yo solo te trataba m-mal!... Te d-desobedecía… y-yo.. no me puedo perdonar haberte tratado tan mal en el pasado….

-no tienes porque llorar….

- como no quieres que llore! S-si yo... yo siempre he sido un idiota!... Siempre he tenido la peor de las actitudes contigo!... como n-no quieres que llore… y me sienta mal…

-es que no me gusta verte así… -asienta una mano en la mejilla del otro, acariciándola suavemente- solo… deja de pensar en eso…

-perdóname… -intensifica aun más el abrazo, realmente se sentía mal, no quería lastimarle, no quería separarse de el.

-ya te dije… no tengo nada que perdonarte… si tan mal te sientes… harías una cosa por mi…?

Se queda un poco extrañado, viéndole fijamente a los ojos, a esos ojos verdes que le traían totalmente loco desde hacía ya tiempo aunque no lo quería aceptar, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por él.

-hago lo que sea… que es lo que quieres…?

-bésame…

Por un momento el mexicano definitivamente no sabía cómo reaccionar, una parte de él realmente quería ese beso, pero la otra parte no estaba del todo segura. Tal vez fue n simple impulso el que hizo que el mexicano se acercara a los labios del español para unirlos en un suave y dulce beso a lo que el mayor correspondió feliz, sin dudar. El beso no duro tanto como desearía el mayor, pero prefirió detenerlo.

-oye… tampoco…. Me gustaría que hagas algo que no quieras…

-tal vez una parte de mi si quiere….. –ríe un poco-

El mexicano estaba muy seguro de que no sabe porque dijo lo que dijo, simplemente las palabras brotaron de su boca, que tal vez una parte de él si quería? Estaba seguro de eso, el alcohol ya había dejado de tener efecto en su cuerpo, estaba consciente de lo que sentía, pero no sabía que del todo correcto era hacer todo esto, el simple hecho de acceder al beso era tal vez una muestra inconsciente de lo que sentía por el español, de eso que no quería decirle.

-te… te puedo pedir una última cosa Francisco…?

El joven no respondió, solo le vio.

-quédate… quédate conmigo….

Al principio no sabía que responder, realmente quería quedarse con él, quería estar con el.

-pregúntame cuando este mas consiente… si…?

Era más que obvio que solo era un pretexto para no verse ''débil'' ante él y acceder fácilmente, no podía negar lo que sentía por el español.

-pero aun así, accederías?

-ahorita te diría que si….

El español se limito a sonreír y abrazarle efusivamente, y a ponerse aun más feliz cuando el otro le correspondió al abrazo. Estuvieron así por un momento más hasta que el español decidió dejar descansar a Francisco, le dio las medias noches y se dirigió feliz de la vida a su propia habitación; mientras que el mexicano se tumbo en la cama, sin cambiarse por la ropa que el otro le había traído desde un principio, se quedo viendo hacia el techo, pensando y reflexionando sobre todo lo que acababa de vivir, estuvo así un buen rato hasta que el sueño le venció. Cuando despertó no recordaba del todo lo ocurrido, al menos no de la parte donde le decía de cosas a Antonio, pero si de algo estaba muy seguro era de que de nuevo estaba con él, y no como cuando era chico, si no que realmente ahora estaba con él, que una de las cosas que más quería en este mundo se había empezado a cumplir solo faltaba el siguiente paso…

Fin :3

algun comentario? :'D


End file.
